Ghost of Medusa
The Ghost of Medusa is the 4th episode of Legend Quest, as well as the second that takes place in Pompeii, Italy. Locations * Europe ** Italy *** Pompeii **** Mount Vesuvius ***** Medusa's Cave Synopsis After traveling to a small Italian town, Team Legend find themselves in the ghost city of Pompeii. The city seems peaceful and happy, but what secrets lay hidden? Official Synopsis Leo's compass directs the airship to a desolate Italian town where the locals can see ghosts -- including one who turns spirits into stone. IMDB Synopsis Full Plot After crashing in Italy, Team Legend come into contact with a young Shepard boy named Aldo. The boy tells them of a city of Ghost over yonder, which gets the attention. The group travel to the ghost city to discover the town is actually the famous Pompeii that was destroyed back in 79 AD. Though initially afraid of Team Legend, the ghost of Pompeii decide to throw them a party, befriending them in the process. Angry and hungry over the events of the party, Leo runs out and visits Mount Vesuvius. After getting caught by the Mayor, the two are confronted by Medusa. The Mayor tells Leo to save himself as he gets petrified and Leo goes back to tell the bad news the city below. Hatching a scheme, Teodora creates the "perfect plan". She decides to lure in Medusa and then have the entire town reflect various mirrors unto her. However, the plan goes horribly awry and the entire town, including Don Andrés, are turned into stone. This causes Leo and Teodora to have a falling out of sorts, though after a chat with Alebrije, he feels horrible over the argument. He goes to track down Teodora, only to learn she went to Mount Vesuvius. Leo decides to track her down by entering Medusa's Cave. After falling for a trap, Leo is quickly saved by Teodora, though is quickly imprisoned in a cave above lava. This prompts Teodora to try and save Leo once again, but is confronted by Medusa. However, this goes wrong and Teodora sets her eyes on Medusa's glare. Surprisingly, this does not affect Teodora and she in turn turns Medusa to stone by "weaponizing a selfie". Afterwards, she saves Leo ad the entire city of Pompeii. Though still saddened by the lost of their beloved Mayor, the town rejoices. Eerily however, both Teodora and Leo claim Aldo told them the other entered the cave, confusing them. Characters Main Characters * Leo San Juan * Teodora Villavicencio * Don Andrés * Alebrije Major Characters * Mayor of Pompeii * Citizens of Pompeii * Auxilia Cohort 13 Minor Characters * Adorables * Finado and Moribunda * Perseus Supernatural Entities * Medusa Cameos * Zeus * Hermes * Athena Items * Airship * Teodora's Smartphone * Adamantine Sword * Winged Sandals * Bronze Shield * Lorica Segmentata Continuity * Alebrije into a Kaiju is dressed with a Japanese headband when he believes they landed in Japan, which they were heading to in the previous 13 episodes. Gallery Trivia * This episode hinted at Teodora's origin of not being a true ghost, as she was not affected by Medusa's glare. Citations es:El Fantasma de Medusa (Episodio) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that take place in Europe